


Last Kiss

by acariusb



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Love, Multi, One Shot, Sad Ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acariusb/pseuds/acariusb
Summary: Rosa and Gina always hung out at the nearby beach at night every week but ever since Gina left the 99, They haven't been able to hang out for quite some time. They would always sit on the golden sand and look at the shining stars hanging in the dark night sky. It was peaceful and quiet. There was no one there at night, so it was just both of them alone together.After what seems to be like forever, they are finally meeting at their usual spot tonight.





	Last Kiss

When Gina reached the beach, she saw Rosa sitting alone on the sand, looking up in the sky daydreaming while her signature leather jacket was over her shoulders. Gina subconsciously smiled at the sight of Rosa and slowly walked towards her.  
"HEY!" Gina tried scaring Rosa but to no avail.  
"You do know it's humanly impossible to scare me right?" Rosa smirked and yanked Gina's hand, signaling her to sit beside her.  
"Eh, I tried. So you can't hold it against me," Gina shrugged as she settled on the sand, sitting close to Rosa.  
They talked on and on about each other's lives and what they had been up to like long lost friends that hadn't seen each other for years. Rosa usually keeps her life very private but when it comes to Gina, she could let it all out. She trusts Gina very very much.  
"Remember the good times we had here? The laughs and hugs... I miss that a lot," Rosa sighed with a tinge of nostalgia in her tone.   
Gina suddenly stood up after hearing what Rosa said which caused Rosa to look up at her quizzically.  
"Well... I mean that does not mean we can't relieve those memories now," Gina replied.

With that, Gina snatched Rosa's leather jacket and ran backward a few steps before shouting, "Catch me if you can Roro!"  
Rosa broke into a huge smile, got up immediately and started to chase Gina on the beach.   
"I'm going to make you regret this," She declared jokingly as she was chasing Gina. They were like two happy 5-year old kids running around the beach like it was the most fun they had.

Finally, Gina ran out of breath and Rosa took this chance to grab her waist from behind, causing them to fall onto the tiresome soft sand while embracing each other. They chuckled loudly and both of them just felt so joyful in their own world.

They sat up and brushed the sand off their bodies after calming down.  
"Oh, you have sand on your face," Rosa noticed and gently swept the sand off Gina's rosy cheek. She looked at Gina after and realized that Gina had been staring at her this whole time. The exchanged looks and unknowingly, slowly leaned in. However, Rosa stumbled back before they could even kiss.  
"I...can't. I'm with Jocelyn now. I can't do that to her," Rosa emphasized.

"We are over, aren't we? Never getting back together again huh." Gina blurted, trying to hold back her tears.

Rosa turned to face Gina. Her eyes watered as she admitted, "I'm with Jocelyn now and I love her very much. She makes me so happy. But I can't deny that what you and I had wasn't real. You are so special to me. From our first kiss on this beach till now. My feelings for you will never change. I love you. But we can't be together. Not in this lifetime at least."

And Rosa wasn't lying. The first time they kissed was so magical. Their lips brushed delicately on each other. It was just long enough that they could feel each other warmth. They felt powerful. The kiss made them feel so safe and loved.

They gazed at each other tenderly. Gina bit her lips so hard to refrain from crying over what Rosa just said to her. But all her tears just streamed down uncontrollably when Rosa rose up a bit and pressed her soft lips against Gina's forehead.

At that moment, they felt safe. Like they were all by themselves and all their worries just disappeared into thin air. It felt like their first kiss again. But when Rosa let go, everything just came back to normal.

"I have to go now... Goodbye Gina," Rosa sniffled and slowly walked away. Gina stared at her back and watched her disappeared into the dark, never to be seen.

The solitude of silence hung around her. She could hear the waves crashing into the shore and see the beautiful stars clinging onto the clear night sky. But she was there all alone on the tranquil beach. Gina plunged into the sand and looked up at the night sky. "Tha was it. I lost the love of my life, didn't I?" she thought out loud. Gina pressed her palms again her face and sobbed silently, hoping that Rossa would come back for her. 

But no one came. So there she lay. Crying alone at the exact spot where they had their first and... last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! it's ari. Thank you for reading this :D  
> It is my first one-shot ff and I would love to hear what you think about it so feel free to leave some constructive criticism or what you liked about the ff. I felt super sad while writing this and I hope you like this ff because I'm proud of this work.  
> (pls don't steal it)
> 
> I love Rosa Diaz and Gina Linetti with my whole heart bye <3
> 
> -acariusb


End file.
